Harry Potter and the Giant War
by vicster
Summary: harry in his sixth year. he think he's finally safe, but he's not. voldemort starts killing, dementors on the loose in britian, fear spreading like floods. will harry survive? R&R please
1. Birthday

My first story was kind of a failure so I wish this one will meet you guys standards. R&R please : )

Chapter 1

Birthday

Wormtail had told Voldemort," M-m-my L-lord, your p-plans have b-been successful. This time we won't l-let H-Harry P-P-Potter run from you again, M-m-my L-l-lord." He bowed.

Then Voldemort said," Yes, If Harry Potter escapes again it'll be all your necks on the line. Don't let him thwart me again faithful Death Eaters. If all goes well, we shall have Harry Potter by the end of this year. I will kill him and I shall conquer! We will kill Harry's friends. We fight him using his friends. If he escapes again?"

"No Master, we will not let you lose again. We will help you kill him, My Lord. I promise he won't escape from you again Master," drawled the cold voice of Draco Malfoy's father, Lucius Malfoy.

"Of course not Master, he has escaped you four times and this time we shall _not _fail!" Bellatrix Lestrange called out in her voice.

"But Bellatrix, you failed me just a month ago."

Harry awoke so suddenly it seemed like someone had poked him in the eye. He felt as though his head had cracked open. He clutched his face to stop from screaming or else he'd wake the Dursleys up.In a flash he sat up and thought about what he just dreamed.

He had another vision of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. He had stood in the corner of the room they were in and watched it all, instead of _him_ being Voldemort and orders issuing from _his_ mouth.

He quickly took out a piece of parchment and was going to write _Dear Sirius_ when he remembered Sirius had died. All because of Bellatrix, he was going to seek his revenge on her some day, but for now he had to write about what he just saw.

Quickly thinking, he wrote,

__

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

I just woke up from a vision of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. He said that

Harry suddenly remembered Moody's warning of not putting secret things in letters. Doing this very quietly so not to wake the Dursleys, he crumpled up his piece of parchment than thought how he was going to tell Dumbledore without the letter being intercepted.

Somehow he had to think of a way to speak to Dumbledore about what he saw, but before he could ponder any more on his dream he heard a light tapping on his small bedroom window. He turned and what he saw made him very happy, owls.

Five owls were tapping quietly on his window. Opening the window, Harry tried to identify whom the owls belonged to, but before he could guess, the owls started making a loud racket so Harry had to quietly take off the letters, and packages, that were attached to the owls.

After taking the mail off, he settled himself on his bed and tore open a letter that had his best friend, Ron's handwriting on it. Eagerly he read the whole letter and he felt much better than a few minutes ago.

Dear Harry,

Hope you're okay, Hermione and I are at … well you know where we are. Happy birthday, I sent your present along with Errol and Hedwig. Hope the Muggles didn't make you suffer over the summer. Mom says you can come over soon, but Dumbledore says you have to stay for one more week so we'll be picking you up on the 7th of August between 5 'o'clock and 6 o'clock. I think your birthday present is pretty good Harry, just go open it up now.

Fred and George joined … it. They are staying where we are now and I'm kind of jealous. They have loads of money from their joke shop (Mum still isn't done being mad with them yet) and they are filthy rich. I went to their joke shop once and I thought it was pretty good. They are selling all the Skiving Snackboxes and Canary Creams and all the other stuff they tried at school. I accidentally ate a pie they gave me and I suddenly turned into a cow. They call it a Beef Pie. Not funny at all,

Well, see you later!

Ron

Harry's heart leapt, it was his birthday and he got presents. He immediately dragged a heavy package about the size of a dictionary over onto his bed and eagerly ripped it open, but his heart quickly fell as he looked at the gift, a book. He turned the heavy book over, onto its cover and read the shiny gold letters _Quidditch Teams Throughout the World and Why They are Famous. _This was a great present! He thought it was a heavy book full of spells but it was much better! Quickly flipping through the book seeing vibrant colored pictures of people in Quidditch robes, zooming around the Quidditch pitch. There were also pictures of Quidditch moves.

__

This would be excellent for Quidditch. I can't wait to read this! He thought aloud.

Remembering the other letters, he pulled over one that was from a tawny brown owl that he was sure was from Hogwarts. Turning it over, his heart stopped, he read

To Mr. Potter, Harry J.

O.W.L. results inside

Tearing open the letter, he read

Name: Harry James Potter

Transfiguration: Exceeds Expectations

Charms: Exceeds Expectations

Defense Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding

Potions: Outstanding

History of Magic: Poor

Care of Magical Creatures: Exceeds Expectations

Divination: Dreadful

Astronomy: Acceptable

Herbology: Exceeds Expectations

Inside the envelope, he saw another letter. Wondering in amazement who it was from he quickly read

Dear Harry,

Happy birthday Harry! Hope you're okay. Grawpy's getting loads nicer. I've found him a lady friend actually, and they're getting along pretty swell. Your birthday present is attached and congratulations because you have great O.W.L. results Harry! If the Dursleys ever are mean to you again, just tell them that I'll come along and give your cousin a nose to match that tail eh? See you back at Hogwarts!

Hagrid

Harry thought for a moment about persuading Hagrid to give up the idea because he wasn't too keen about another giant living in the forest that was probably much more violent than Grawpy had been. But quickly gave up the idea when he saw a package that was sitting next to him, and it had Hagrid's handwriting on it.

Just before tearing it open he read, _To: Harry From: Hagrid Hope your birthday's swell Harry! _Knowing what was probably inside the box, he opened it and not to his surprise he found a box of Hagrid's infamous rock candies. Making a mental note to give them to Dudley, he reached over for a third letter that was addressed to him in Hermione's handwriting. He silently slit open the envelope and sat down on his bed to read the letter.

Dear Harry,

Guess what Harry? Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be a person who just joined you-know-what. Her name is Badilta Dermitine. She's really nice actually we met her once just before a meeting. Dumbledore is sending you back your Firebolt soon, I suspect it'll come sometime right before you come here where we are! In case you didn't read Ron's letter yet, you're coming over in 7 days! I can't wait.

Oh yeah I forgot to say, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I think you're birthday present is great but Ron doesn't agree with me. He says a book full of spells isn't that good but oh well,

See you in seven days!

Hermione

The Dursleys gave a big loud snore from the next door bedroom that he jumped and landed on the floor with a boom. Uncle Vernon had woken up, and was starting to come over to his room so Harry quickly stuffed all the post he had gotten into the loose floorboard on his floor, took off his glasses, and quietly slid into bed.

"What's going on boy?" Uncle Vernon's voice roared from in front of his door," Stop falling off your bed! I thought a burglar broke into our house!" After he finished bellowing he went back to his room and after a few moments the only sound Harry could hear was Uncle Vernon's loud snores. Thinking it was safe enough to start reading again so he pried open the loose floorboard and took out Hermione's present. Weighing it in his hand it wasn't even as heavy as Ron's book. Tearing the wrapping off the book he saw the words _Defense Against the Dark Arts Spells _he opened it and flipped through a couple of pages seeing pictures of all different kinds of jinxes, pages of incantations, and realistic pictures of people after the spell hit them. Thinking that the book wasn't as good as Ron's present but at least it wasn't a book full of useless incantations, he put the book in his trunk with his other spell books.

Reaching for the third and last letter, he saw Lupin's thin spidery handwriting on the front of the envelope. Noiselessly tearing open the letter he read

Dear Harry,

Happy birthday, The present that is attached is from all the members of you-know-what. See you in seven days.

Lupin

Wondering if it was another book, and hoping it wasn't, he picked up the last package and felt immediately that this was no book. It was very light and seemed very fragile. Carefully tearing off the wrapping he saw two tiny miniture versions of a people, one with a wand, and one without. Seeing a small note on the bottom of the box, he took it out and read

This is a model for you to see what the jinxes and other spells look like. Just tap the figure with the wand (make sure you tap it with your wand) and say the incantation you want it to perform AND before the incantation you need to say figurette. For example say _figurette expecto patronum!_ and then it'll do the spell on the other figure.

Lupin

Harry prodded the figure with his wand and said," _figurette stupefy!_" a red beam shot out of the figure's wand and when the read beam hit the other figure, it fell, unconcious. Thinking that this was an excellent present, Harry put it away into the loose floorboard under his bed, crawled into bed, then instantly fell asleep.

Hope you liked this chapter! I already wrote the second chapter just need to type it. Please please please R&R!!!! PLEASE!

-vicster…

LATER: ps… I edited it better from peoples advice so… it's a bit different :) ( I only changed 3 places but that's what people told me to do and I like people suggesting what I should change because it helps me write better. Thanx!)


	2. Free at Last

Disclaimer: in case you don't know, I don't own this, I don't own this, I don't own this, I don't own this, I don't own this, and did I already say that I don't own this?  
  
This chapter is kinda boring, I know, but... this is as good as it'll ever get  
  
HAPPY READING!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Free at Last  
  
The rest of the week passed slowly. Harry felt like it would never end. He wanted the day to leave Privet Drive to arrive faster but instead of time moving faster, it seemed to go slower.  
  
The week might have gone by faster if he was able to go out and stretch his legs and go for a walk, but after being taken away last summer by the Order, the Dursleys didn't even let him go and get the mail.  
  
Hour after hour, minute after minute, second after second, the days began to slowly drag by. After what felt like months of waiting, the eve of the day he was going to leave arrived.  
  
After a dinner of dry mashed potatoes, dry steak, and dried vegetables, Harry went into his bedroom and locked the door.  
  
He glanced around the room and thought" I wish I could do magic now, then it wouldn't take so long to pack.  
  
Slowly, Harry began to pick up the books strewn on the floor, throwing the books into his messy trunk. After packing all his books, he cleaned out Hedwig's dropping filled cage and she gave a loud "hoot!" which Harry took as a thank you.  
  
Throwing the bag of droppings into the trash can, Harry whispered to Hedwig," Go to Grimmauld Place for now okay? I'll be there tomorrow night."  
  
Hedwig nipped his ear nicely, and after a moment of pressure on Harry's arm, she took off and was quickly swallowed by the surrounding darkness of night.  
  
Harry stared into the darkness where she dissapeared to for a few moments before remembering he still had to pack his clothes, so he stuffed all his clothes and robes into his already really messy trunk.  
  
After all his clothes were put messily into his trunk, Harry stared into the jumbled mess inside his trunk, sighed, thinking about Sirius. Thinking that his trunk was what he felt inside about Sirius. Anger at himself, a hole inside himself, great longing for him to come back, sadness, and most of all, the desire to be with him again.  
  
Sadly, he closed the trunk, locked it, and went to bed, still thinking about the huge gaping whole where Sirius used to be.  
  
Beep, beep, beep!  
  
Harry opened his foggy eyes and put on his glasses. Glancing at his alarm clock told him it was 6:30 am.  
  
Shaking his hair out of his eyes, he yawned widely and got up. Still half-asleep he climbed out of bed then put on an old T-shirt of Dudley's and a pair of too long jeans, rolling up the pant legs as he went.  
  
Taking his wand off of his nightstand, he stuffed it into his overlarge jean's equally overlarge pocket. Suddenly remembering that he was going to see Ron and Hermione again, a bright flame flared inside him. He was going to leave Privet Drive! Quickly climbing down the stairs, he went into the kitchen and found Aunt Petunia making breakfast.  
  
Walking over to the stove, he said," What're we having for breakfast?"  
  
" We?! WE?! You aren't going to get breakfast unless you help me cut up these fruits you hear me? Here, take this knife and get cutting!" She thrust a knife into Harry's hands then went pack to frying the bacon.  
  
Thinking that it wasn't a good idea to get on the bad side of Aunt Petunia today, he began slicing the oranges.  
  
After what felt like hours (but really was only 20 minutes) Harry set down the knife, then sat down at the nearest table he could reach.  
  
Taking a look at the clock, Harry saw that it was 7:10. Only 10 more hours until I can leave Privet Drive, Harry thought. He smiled.  
  
With this happy thought inside him even breakfast with the Dursleys didn't seem too bad.  
  
"Boy! Bring me my coffee!" Uncle Vernon barked. Harry poured a cup of coffee then brought it over to Uncle Vernon, then sat down in an empty chair at the tiny kitchen table.  
  
"Here you go Diddy! Lots of bacon and fresh fruit!" Aunt Petunia said warmly to Dudley, pushing a plate full of food toward him.  
  
"And here's your bacon and fruit Vernon," Aunt Petunia said, pecking Uncle Vernon on the cheek. Then Aunt Petunia pushed Harry's (rather smaller) portion of bacon and fruit under his nose, then she began to eat.  
  
Picking up his fork dully, Harry thought of Mrs. Weasly's excellent food. Taking a fork full of Aunt Petunia's okay food from his plate, Harry ate, and the hunger level dropped with every big swallow.  
  
After he finished his food he put his fork down then walked up the stairs into his bedroom. Bending over to retrieve this morning's Daily Prophet, Harry noticed an owl bobbing up and down in front of his window.  
  
Opening the window to let the owl in he saw that the letter the owl carried bore the Hogwarts seal.  
  
While slitting the envelope open, he guessed that the envelope contained his booklist, but immediately realized that the envelope was a smidgen bigger than normal.  
  
Taking out the letters (his booklist and the usual reminder), he saw that there were actually 3 pieces of paper, one, the usual booklist, two, the reminder, and three a tiny scrap of paper he was sure was a mistake that it was in this envelope.  
  
He opened the biggest piece of parchment and read,  
  
Mr. Potter,  
  
As always, the first term will begin on September 1st.  
  
The Hogwarts express will be at Platform 9 ¾ at 11:00 at Kings Cross, located at London.  
  
The school feast will immediately follow the Sorting Ceremony.  
  
Like I said last year, I'll coach you knightly so you may become an Auror.  
  
"What?! I've—I've got Occlumency, regular classes' homework, Quidditch practice, but—but NOW?!  
  
You'll have lessons every Thursday night at 7:00. You will still be having Occlumency lessons bus instead of having it with Professor Snape you'll have lessons with Professor Dumbledore.  
  
You will be back as Seeker on the Gryffindor Team.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Professor M. McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
So... Harry didn't have to have Occlumency lessons with Snape after all! This happy thought was enough to make him smile. Occlumency lessons with Dumbledore would probably be much easier, owing to the fact that the thought of Dumbledore didn't make him snarl. It was probably going to be easier to empty his mind.  
  
Harry took a quick peek at the clock and jumped up in shock. It was already 11:00, only 7 more hours!  
  
Forcing his thoughts back to the pieces of parchment, he looked at the next piece, and saw the booklist.  
  
Year Six Booklist  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts Spells by Marilyn Mast  
  
Advanced Guide to Transfiguration by Roger Steadfast  
  
Standard Book of Speels (Grade 6) by Lynda Lerstrano  
  
A Complex History of Magic by Bathida Bagshot  
  
Advaced Guide to Potions by Lindon Liyster  
  
Complex Guide of the Night Sky by Roger Steadfast  
  
Advanced Ancient Runes by Kathryn Funnybone  
  
Depending on which subjects you are taking for NEWTs, buy the books you need. (for example if you are taking Ancient Runes, you need the book Advanced Ancient Runes).  
  
Seeing the tiny piece of paper he realized it must be the letter where you pick your NEWT subjects!  
  
Sixth Years need to choose which classes they want for sixth and seventh year, also the subjects for NEWTs.  
  
Circle which classes you want to take:  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts  
  
Transfiguration  
  
Charms  
  
Care of Magical Creatures  
  
Potions  
  
Astronomy  
  
Herbology  
  
Send you subjects back to you Head of House by August 20th.  
  
Professor McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Harry paused, remembering the subjects that Professor McGonagall advised him to take. He took out a eagle feather quill, dipped it in ink, then circled Charms, Defense Agaist the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and Potions. Harry also circled Care of Magical Creatures, just because of Hagrid.  
  
Getting up to mail the letter, he remembered that Hedwig was at Grimmauld Place. Harry stuffed the parchment into his trunk, then settled down on his bed and pulled over the Daily Prophet.  
  
Looking up at the clock, Harry found out it was now 4:43. Putting away the Prophet, he thought about what he just read. The Prophet seemed to be full of letters claiming people to have seen Voldemort walking in their driveway. It was also full of articles about who were the Death Eaters still on the loose, Voldemort's allies, and basic spells to disarm, shield, and stun.  
  
Wanting to act as normal as possible so the Dursleys wouldn't suspect anything, he opened his trunk aand pulled out the spell book Hermione gave him. Taking the book with him, Harry walked down the stairs into the living room Mr. Weasly half-demolished 2 years ago.  
  
Sitting down on the couch, he opened the book and saw the Table of Contents. Because he already knew basic spells, he skipped them and saw that Advanced Spells began on page 75.  
  
After a few moments of flipping through the book, he found page 75. In big cold letters at the top of the page were the words "Advanced Spells" Under the title was a short paragraph on advanced spells.  
  
After accomplishing basic defense spells, we need to move on to attacks and more advanced defense spells, such as the Patronus Charm, which shields you from dementors. You can only accomplish these spells with practice.  
  
Flipping through the rest of the book, Harry saw pictures of Patronus Charms, Shield Charm, Leg-Locker Curse, and a spell called the Wobble Hex (this is me: LOL) that makes your opponent's wand arm wobble like crazy (ME: my own creation).  
  
Harry turned through the back of the book until he found the Wobble Hex would be useful because (he guessed) that it would make the opponents hand uh, wobble, so it would be harder to control the wand.  
  
After 10 minutes of reading instructions, the door bell rang and then Uncle Vernon grunted," Darn those door to door salesmen," and he heaved his (very) heavy body out of his armchair and walked into the hallway.  
  
Harry heard the door swing open, a moment's pause, then, " WHAT THE HECK DO YOU PEOPLE THINK YOU'RE DO—"  
  
Moody's familiar growl wafted in to the living room," Remember me Dursley?"  
  
Harry could hear Uncle Vernon (sorta) whimpering. Clearly, he remembered Moody (me: I mean who wouldn't?).  
  
Without thinking, Harry stood up, crossed the room, and walked into the hallway, and saw Tonks, Lupin, and (obviously) Mad-eye Moody. They were standing outside, and when Harry walked in, they moved into the now kind of wet hallway (because it was raining).  
  
"Wotcher Harry!" Tonks winked," Do you want to come with me to bring your trunk down?"  
  
Similing, Harry made his way up the staircase with Tonks into his bedroom.  
  
Together, he and Tonks heaved the trunk into the bedroom doorway and then Tonks took out her wand and said," Locomotor Trunk!"  
  
The trunk rose a few inches off the ground and then the trunk, Harry, and Tonks marched (sorta as trunks can't really march but come one use your imagination!!!) out of Harry's (small) room. Halfway down the staircase Harry remembered Hedwig's cage and ran up to get it. When he was back downstairs he ran back into the living room to get his book where he left it, on the couch.  
  
After saying goodbye to the Dursleys, he grabbed Hedwig's empty cage and stepped outside, for the first time that summer.  
  
Gulping down fresh air, Harry noticed something and asked Tonks," How are we going to get to Grimmauld Place? Broomsticks?"  
  
"Nah, we're going in a car that Mundungus said he 'borrowed' for us," Tonks said laughing when she said borrowed," If he actually borrowed that car, I'll eat my broomstick."  
  
Looking in the driveway Harry saw what looked like an old Cadillac. Walking with everyone else to the car, Harry felt free at last.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
omg... I forgot to put HERBOLOGY as one of the subjects in chapter 1 !!! I'm going to fix that right away!  
  
And thanks starbucksman and padfootmoony13 (sorry if I spelt it wrong) for your reviews! I changed chapter 1 abit...  
  
R&R please! 


End file.
